Sparrow
by Liz-E-Nigma
Summary: What if Robin wasn't the first bird to join the bat ?What if it was a girl that went by sparrow ?
1. Chapter 1

Scarecrow had been eluding the police and the Batman for three months so Commissioner Gordon is forced to call for some out side detective help from out of Gotham ...

Pictures

"Hello ?"Detective Drew Hawkins answered the phone with a bored tone in his voice since his last case was finding a kid who shoplifted a pack of freaking gum !

"Hawkins we need you in Gotham ."Gordon Said with a sigh thru the phone as he looked out to the busy dark and gloomy city.

"What happened commissioner you haven't needed me in Gotham in years !What happened ?"Detective Drew Hawkins said Surprised he hasn't been needed in that city since after his partner died ten years ago.

"Trust me if we didn't need more help I wouldn't of called ."Gordon said over the phone knowing that Drew had avoided coming back after loosing his partner in the field.

"Alright who is it ?" He asked going into his work mode .his daughter calls it his detective face since he gets a serious expression when ever he fools with a case .

"Scarecrow." is all that Gordon said waiting for response if he would still do it even though knowing they were dealing with a Rouge Gallery patient .

Hawkins took a breath and had to think for a few minutes debating if it was a good idea to drag his family back to the hell that was Gotham eventually he said ." I'll do it ...Be there by tomorrow morning ."

"Alright that is great to hear...you know we miss you around here ."Gordon said missing his old friend that has been away for to long and far .

"Yeah ...I miss y'all to but I needed to think of my family first and Gotham is just not a place to raise kids safely." he said standing up as he gazed at a picture of the GPD when they all first started out .

"Yeah I know ...I unfortunately have to agree with you ." Gordon said sadly since the city seems to get worse and not better everyday could be heard thru the phone .

"So are you going to bring Maggy and Elise ?" Gordon asked to get off the depressing topic of Gotham .

"Yeah ...I think I will Elise would probably think its amazing ." Drew said with a chuckle at how Elise loves old cities . " and I will need Maggy to help me with the case ."

"Yeah she does have a thing for old things ." Gordon said with a Grin you could be hear his amusement at the kid thru the phone ." She still taking gymnastics ?" Curiously asked since last time James saw her she was flipping every where .

"Yes she does." he laughs shakes his head ." You know how she is ."

"Had a feeling ." Gordon said over the phone ." There is a class here she can take while y'all are here while we work on the case ."

" That girl is my little Sparrow that's for sure she loves the air so that will be great Gordon thanks ." He said with a smile as he glanced at the clock ." Well Gordon I have to go Maggy will be here to pick me up soon but see you tomorrow ." Drew said as he hung up heading for the door .

"Hey mom ?" Elise asked her mom as she was picked up from school .

"Yes Hun ?" Her mom asked sweetly while looking at her thru the rear view mirror as she pulled out onto the high way .

"Why do they call it Tomorrow if its today then when yesterday was today as well ?" Elise asked confused why they called them those names and not just by the numbers .

"Hmm ...Well its easier way to remember tomorrow and Yesterday then the dates since some have bad memories ." Margret or Maggy as she is known to some told her little girl of 10 years old .

" What made you think of that Elise?" she asked trying to see how her daughter was coming up with these questions .

"Well we were learning about Days and Dates today so I forgot to ask . So I thought to ask you ." She said with her eyes wide and full of curiosity for the world around her .

"Ah that makes more since .." Maggy said with a chuckle at her imagination.

"Alright Hun guess where we are going !" She said mysteriously a smirk playing on her lips

"What ? I can't guess you didn't give me any hints !" Elise said almost jumping in her seat from excitement hearing we were going somewhere .

"Well Your dad just called and we are going on just a little trip some where out of state ..." Maggy said vaguely to keep the suspends in the air till they got to pick Drew up from work .

"Really ! That is so Cool where are we going !? " she questioned her mother hoping she would spill the beans even going as far as the puppy dog pout .

They pulled up to Drews work and saw him wave as he got into the car ." Thanks for picking me up beautiful." Drew said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek ." Hey Hun how ya been ?" He asked his little Sparrow .

"Anytime Romeo ." Maggy replied giving him a kiss on the cheek with a trading smirk .

"Hey Daddy ! " Elise said unbuckling her seatbelt in the back seat and giving him a hug by leaning over the centre console.

"Hello my little Sparrow ." he said giving her a kiss on the Forehead .

"Daddy can you tell me where we are going please !" She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes .

"I don't know should I ?" He teased looking over to his wife with a wink .

"Yes please ! Its killing me dad ! " she said dramatically falling back on the backseat .

"Oh alright only because I don't want it to kill you ." he said with a laugh ." We are going To ..." he stopped keeping the suspense in the air then said ." Gotham ."


	2. Chapter 2: GPD and The Man In Glasses

"We are here ." he said with a smile looking at his old town with a fond but saddened smile ."Alright now just to get to James place ." Drew said turning into the city .

"Wow ! " Elise said in Awe ." Its huge !" she exclaimed looking out of the car window.

"Yes it is Sparrow . So your going to have to stick closed to either me or mom ok ?" Drew asked looking at her by looking in the back mirror .

"Sir Yes Sir ." she said with a salute and a huge grin ."So where am I going to be ?" Elise asked since both mom and dad were going to be working on the case .

"Well Hun your going to a Gymnastics Class we found here while me and Dad works on the case ." Maggy said . The class was one that Gordon said that Elise would love since it was a harder class then the one she was taking now and the teacher was once a acrobat .

"That is Really cool ." Elise said not really hearing her as she looked out the window watching everywhere they went .

Maggy shook her head a small smile playing on her lips as her daughter was oblivious to her surroundings.

The Hawkins family had no idea that taking this case would be the worst decision ever ...

Soon they pulled up to the hotel they are staying at .

"We're here how about you and Elise check in while I go check with Gordon about the case ?"Drew asked Maggy .

"Alright that sounds like a plan remember to keep your phone in ." Maggy reminded him as she and Elise got out of the car .

"I will ." Drew said and kissed her and waved good bye as he drove away .

"Let's get inside ." Maggy said taking Elise's hand .

"Okay Mom ." She said with a bright smile practically radiating Joy as she followed her inside .

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ going to GPD_-_-_-

Drew stands out side the building thinking 'never thought I would be back here ...' And with a sigh entered.

He looks around seeing the same thing from when he worked there with his partner and a old friend .

"Things haven't changed has it ..." he said grimly as he walked over to Gordon seeing the station as busy as ever .

"No ...they haven't ..." Gordon said rubbing his temple in being warn out for this city seems to get worse everyday ."but ...we have to keep our heads up it can't stay like this forever ." He said with a slight smile for hope .

"True ..."Drew said with a nod deep in though . He shook himself out of it and asked ." What do we have on the Scarecrows case ?"

With a sigh Gordon said ." Not much ... He seems to be laying low ... Even the bat can't find anything on him ."

Drew frowned " have you tried looking for odd chemical sells or distribution ?"

Gordon gave him a look ." This is Gotham ...of course we checked ... All we found was drugs and cigarets ."

Drew rubbed his chin in thought ." Hmm."

"Yeah ..." Gordon said looking out at the department seeing all the officers and detectives running around trying to solve different cases .

"Does he have any associates ?" Drew asked him .

"Yes there are Two people that he is known to be around or at least tolerate ...Jervis Tech aka The Mad Hatter and Edward E. Nygma ." Gordon said taking out a file .

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_back at Hotel _-_-_-_-_-_

They watched Drew drive away then went inside .Meggy told Elise to stay in the seating area while she checks in .

"I will mom ." Elise said with a bright smile sitting down with a book she had brought from called the Wizard of OZ .

Elise first watched all the people walking by since it was fun to people watch and try and figure out who they might be by the way they walked talked wore or acted .

She soon grew bored of that tho and began to read her book for the thousandth time .

Just as she was getting to the part where Dorthy meets the Scarecrow Elise felt like she was being watched so she looked around seeing if she could pin point the source till she found a think man with Glasses was staring at her .

Elise waved a small wave feeling uncomfortable the way the mans eyes seemed to darken almost so she quickly went back to her book .

'That was interesting ..a Johnny boy .' A voice in side the mans head said .

'oh will you shut up ... But I so agree ...' Jonathan thought back to crow .

'I wonder what she fears ?' Jonathan could feel the evil smile that crow was smiling in his head .

'She is a kid tho ... Hm ... What might her fears be ...' Jonathan thought wondering if he should use her next for his experiments . He realized he had been staring looked down at his news paper .

'So ? She' is a kid why does that matter ...just don't give to big of a dose ...and weren't kids the ones who bullied you ?' Scarecrow said back knowing the strings to pull .

'. Shut up !' Crane practically screamed in his head scrunching up his news paper in his fist .

Elise had looked back over to the man wondering if he was okay since he looked mad and went to say something but her mom came back .

" Alright come on dear we got the room key how about we go check out the room ?" Maggy asked her daughter as she walked over .

Elise eyes lit up at the idea of exploring and jumped up and said ." Totally let's go !" Forgetting about the Odd man almost it's quick as she had thought about him .

A/N: Sooo...what do y'all think ?


End file.
